Infinity
by k o u s e n
Summary: [ oneshot : ] it makes you want to keep your distance ». riku.roxas


Infinity  
**--------------------------  
****» .this isn't supposed to happen ..  
****--------------------------**

He's supposed to be your best friend. He's supposed to be the person you lean on for support. He's supposed to be the person you tell stories to about when your girlfriend cheated on you and when you 'accidentally' spilled your punch on her. He's supposed to be your shoulder to lean on and he's supposed to be your bridge between reality and insanity.

He's _not_ supposed to be the best friend that likes you a little too much. He's _not_ supposed to be the best friend that tells you a _little too much_ and he's _not_ supposed to be the best friend that asks for a little too much, too soon. He's _not_ supposed to get so close and he's _not_ supposed to look at you like that because when he does, it makes you want to keep your distance.

The two of you are supposed to be _just_ friends who are _just _going to the concert. You're _not _supposed to be the best friends who are a _little_ bit more and you're _not_ supposed to be the best friends who are seen in the corner kissing and you're _not_ supposed to be _just_ on the _other side_ of friendly.

You're not supposed to let him kiss you in the corner at the concert but the beat is a little bit too much and his hands are a little too low and your thoughts are a little too foggy.

He's not supposed to walk you to the door after the concert and he's _not_ supposed to stutter and blush and you're _supposed_ to push him away .. (right?) He's not supposed to call you as soon as he gets home and he's _not_ supposed to know when you're ( just slightly ) blushing and he's _not_ supposed to ask about your plans tomorrow and you're _supposed_ to lie .. (right?)

You're _not_ supposed to be there when he wakes up to apologize for lying and you're _not_ supposed to let him get disappointed and you're _not _supposed to let him push you against the wall. You're supposed to push him away and tell him how wrong this is and you're supposed to let him know you (_really .. _?) don't feel the same way. You're supposed to yell at him and tell him how wrong he is about you and you're supposed to tell him you wish he'd just (not .. ?) stop.

**&+**

He doesn't always know what to do when you push him away. Sometimes he backs off like you want and sometimes he keeps going like you (_really_ .. ?) don't want him to. Sometimes you let him kiss you while you squirm and blush and sometimes you push him off and wipe your mouth and glare. You confuse him sometimes, just like he confuses you. You confuse yourself sometimes, just like he wishes he could figure you out.

So you decide to just let him have his way sometimes and you decide to just let him kiss you and you decide that maybe it's a little bit okay and you don't worry as much and you grab his t-shirt instead of shoving it away. Sometimes you even kiss him instead of him forcing himself onto you because maybe he's rubbing off on you a little too much. Sometimes when you look in the mirror you see him hanging over your shoulder instead of an empty space you wish he was in.

Sometimes, he's _not_ supposed to be the best friend that pushes a little too much and asks for a little too little and the best friend that takes your clothes and changes in front of you like it's no big deal. Sometimes, you're _not_ supposed to sink back and let him push and sometimes you're _not _supposed to ask for what he doesn't and sometimes, you're _not_ supposed to stare like you do.

Maybe he's _not_ supposed to be the best friend who kisses you at the concert, and maybe you're_ not_ supposed to be the best friend that likes it. Maybe, you're not supposed to be the best friend that likes him back.

**--& ..**

Aww, Roxas came onto Riku & Riku-kins didn't  
Like it ): My first Rixas (: Rixas is my new love.

I own nothing except the totally confusing plot.  
Taking Back Sunday owns my face, and the song  
that I tore apart to get the line 'it makes you want  
to keep your distance'.

& that's all (:  
Oh, and don't ask about the name.  
It kinda just came to me cause I'm out of ideas ):


End file.
